Everyone Wants Richter In Bed?
by CastlevaniaVamps
Summary: Uke!Richter being paired up with other males of the Castlevania Universe NO INCEST Multiple One-shot Chapters. Chapter one takes place in modern times and Richter is a dhampir, forgot to mention that.
1. Never mess with the classics

Finally got around to rewriting this, I hope it's better. Remember that this is in the Modern Day.

* * *

Sitting at his desk reading Les Miserables was the dhampir known as Alucard with only a lamp as his light. His golden eyes darted to the window by his left when a thunderous explosion rattled the glass. He looked fully at the window and saw droplet's of rain starting to tap it's surface causing him to frown and set his book down.

'Storming? So much for what I had planed for Richter and I...' He let out a sad sigh as he stood up. The storm outside was not the only thing making noise as several metal and tin objects clattered downstairs. With curiosity peaked, the halfling trekked downstairs and found his lover leaning down to pick up cookie sheets and pots, the open cabinet that housed them right next to the man. Alucard smirked, rather enjoying the position the brunette was in as it gave him a quite a nice view of his rear end.

"Richter, love, what are you doing down here?" The Belmont stood rigid at the calm, rich voice. Richter turned and looked at his lover with a pout.

"Adrian! I-I was, well, I was..." He sighed and started putting the objects in his arms in their proper place while Alucard walked up to him to help.

"I was going to bake something for the two of us and I wanted it to be a surprise." He was still pouting slightly. Alucard looked at the kitchen table to see a box of cake mix, bowls, spoons, and all the other utensils needed to make a cake.

"You can still make it you know, I can help also if you wish." Richter frowned.

"Well, I do need a few things from the store, but It's raining and I know-" A kiss silenced him.

"What do you need?" Richter bore a look of uncertainty but looked at the box for what was missing anyway.

"Milk, eggs-" He set the box down and scanned the table, the counter tops, then dejectedly looking at the floor. "And the frosting apparently." Alucard let out a seductive chuckle in the Belmont's ear. The poor guy didn't even hear Alucard sneak up behind him.

"You always forgot items even when they where listed. You always are too cute." Richter blushed scarlet at the purr in his lover's voice. He could _feel _Alucard's throat vibrate against his shoulder.

"I'll go and get what you need. Milk, eggs, and what kind of frosting?"

"I, uh, I..." Alucard pulled away from his sputtering lover with a smirk.

'Must he be so seductive?!' Richter coughed to clear his throat as he dismissed that thought.

"You can choose..." Alucard gave a small nod as he left the kitchen and over to the front door. Richter had fallowed him out of the kitchen and leaned against the wall watching as Alucard slid his arm through his jacket sleeve. He grabbed the keys, opened the front door, and looked at Richter.

"I'll be back shortly." With that he left leaving a rather flustered vampire hunter behind.

Later Alucard came back in with two shopping bags, one of which he hid within one of the enchanted pouches he kept from his old days running through Castlevania, the other he strolled into the kitchen with. Richter was sitting in one of the kitchen tables reading one of his many cook books.

"You never could cook without help could you?" Richter rolled his eyes at his lover and closed the book. He stood up as the dhampir walked over to him and set the bag down on the table then gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Do you need me down here?" Richter shook his head and gave his lover a quick toothy smile, showing off his fangs.

"I should be good, go back to your study." the brunette waved his lover off as he looked into the plastic bag. He pulled out the items as he heard the door to Alucard's study and got to work on the cake while Alucard was busy setting his plan into motion.

Once the cake was put in the oven Richter cleaned up the kitchen, got out the knife, frosting, and set them all on the kitchen table. A small squeak entered the room causing Richter to look towards the window and lock eyes with Alucard's Bat Familiar hanging from the curtains bar.

"Hey there Desmodus, how long have you been there?" The vampire hunter turned dhampir muttered as he walked up to the unusually large bat who squeaked happily at him. He heard a giggle from behind him and smirked.

"Hello Finaiya, what brings you down here?" He spoke as he looked over his shoulder at the Fairy who sat on the table next to the frosting can.

"I wanted to ask if I'm able to help with the decoration of the cake?" Richter turned to her with crossed arms.

"You just want a piece of cake don't you?" She gave another giggle and nodded.

"But I still want to help decorate it too, please?" He smiled at the tiny familiar.

"Of course you can help me. Desmodus too." The duo let out cheers making the Belmont laugh.

Later Richter was knocking on the door of his lover's study.

"Enter." Came the muffled reply from within.

"Alu, the cake is readyyyyyyyy..." Richter let the word fade as his jaw dropped at the sight before him.

"Is something wrong love?" Again he used that husky tone. The pale dhampir lay on the study's floor with a lustful look donning his face, he was covered by nothing but whipped cream and chocolate syrup. Richter stuttered with a deep crimson blush spead across his cheeks.

"Adrien, what-" Alucard purred at him.

"I thought you would want something a bit..._sweeter_ then cake. Eat up." Richter hastily shut the door behind him and pounced on the sliverish-blonde. Both the cake downstairs and the Les Miserables novel on the desk were forgotten in an instant.

* * *

Fixed some of the typo's and added a few things, but not much. Again, I hope you enjoy it.


	2. The Vampire Lord Won

Here is chapter two! Next chapter will be Orlox's turn with Richter. Enjoy!

* * *

An ear piercing scream rang out throughout the ancient castle that the infamous vampire Lord Dracula called home. several monster's halted there movements and looked towards the source of the mortal's screaming. Within the room that held the mortal the vampire lord stood with a foot in the large bed's foot post with a chain link whip in hand. Richter Belmont lay naked on his stomach with arms and legs tied to the bed posts, his back bleeding out due to the numerous cuts the whip had created. As the whip cracked and cut through the mortals flesh, the Belmont let another cry escape his lips and let the pain induced tears flow down his cheeks.

"Beautiful, truly beautiful. How does it feel Belmont? To feel every piece of the chain whip rip through your flesh?" Dracula smirked as he heard the vampire hunter whimper as he tried to curl into himself and failing due to the restraints.

"Stop...Stop, please..." Richter moaned out weakly still trying to curl into himself. Dracula laughed at the brunette's pleas.

"Stop? Why should I end such fun?" He crawled over top of his pray and purred into his ear.

"I love to see the wicked get their just punishment." He started to suck on Richter's neck making the bare human moan.

"Sick bastard." He barely managed to groan out. Dracula frowned and struck Richter square in the back with his fist causing Richter to scream out.

"One should never address their master in such a manner _boy_-" Richter grunted and glared at Dracula.

"You are not, nor will you ever be, my master!" If he could he probably would have spat in Dracula's face. The pure blood royal just smirked at the weakened mortal and leaned in close to his ear.

"Poor, foolish Belmont. Do you not understand? .Won."

'Anette, Maria, Alu-Adrian...everyone forgive me.'

Day's later Alucard would enter Castlevania yet again to find his brunette lover a dhampir under his fathers command.

* * *

Wow...shorter then I thought. Hopefully I make the next few a bit longer.


	3. A Pet For A Vampire

Sorry for the long wait, but here is chapter three, not a lot of yaoi/shonnen-ai, fluff or anything like that, but I hope you enjoy it either way.

* * *

Deep within Castlevania's clock tower lay the home of Count Olrox: a high ranking vampire lord with an affinity for armors of high quality in both durability and style. He was also known to house powerful creatures on occasion as pets. From Sphinx's to strong humans and everything in between...with Dracula's permission of course, but that didn't mean he would fallow his rules about certain pets. Dracula's one rule was: No Belmont's for pets _ever._ He was a count too, so why should he listen to every rule?

"How is my little human doing tonight, hmm?" Olrox went to pet him on the head only to get snapped at. Quickly jerking his gauntlet clad hand away, he slapped his pet across the face.

"I am no pet, vampire, nor will I ever be-" Another slap across the face.

"_Silence! _ You need to learn your place, pet." Olrox just walked around Richter, who was stuck in place having both his arms and legs being tied and his neck collared and leashed to a wall, as he glared daggers at him.

"Minion of Dracula, foul beast and foolish monster of night." He muttered just under his breath as the count left the room, only to come back a moment later with some food for Richter. Richter tried to bite him once again earning yet another backhand across the face with the once small bruise growing larger and deeper in color on his cheek. The Belmont's glare slowly diverted from the vampire to the scraps of meat and stale bread in the tiny bowl before him, but flinched when Olrox kissed the crown of his head and when he heard the door slam hard.

"For such a sinful act I hope history leaves you trapped in a horrid novel of bad love and poor text...Now how am I to eat while I am bound? Better, how to escape this ill fate." If he could he would have slapped himself for prioritizing his stomach before his freedom, then again, his cheek was probably starting to bleed a little from the armored backhands the vampire had given him. He gave a small sigh as he lessened his glare on his small meal.

"Break free of these binds, eat, find Vampire Killer, and escape. Simple." With that he started to struggle against the leather and chains that bound his arms together.

* * *

It's really short, I know. I hope you all enjoyed it. R&R!


	4. Is This Half Bestiality?

Well, here is the long awaited chapter four! Sorry for the long wait, I hope it's worth it.

* * *

"Must you have so many feathers?" Richter muttered after spitting out a few that ended up in his mouth. Malphus glared at the human with humor coating his black eyes.

"Must you be a pig? Besides, I thought you liked my feathers." Richter had caught the humor in the monster's tone and smiled, throwing his hands behind his head as he laid his skull onto the pillow.

"Only when they are not in my mouth." Malphus smirked at the playful tone as he stood from the bed stretching out his arms causing his feathers to ruffle. Richter lifted himself up onto his elbows to watch the bird's black feathers spread out.

"So beautiful." Malphus walked towards the window of the Belmont's room to see the sun had set long ago. Malphus took a quick glance towards the bed when he heard the vampire hunter remove himself from the bed.

"The sun has set, I had best make my leave. You also need to start your rounds to protect this place." Richter strolled up to him and wrapped his waist.

"Ironic that I battle such creatures, yet I love one of the most powerful in Dracula's Castle." He muttered as he laid his chin on his lover's shoulder. They only stayed like that for a short moment before the duo were forced to part to their respective positions.

(Later.)

Richter stalked the treeline carefully, eye's out for monsters and predator alike. A shadow covered his form from the sky causing the brunette to look up. He smiled as he heard the sound of a crow caw as Malphus silhouetted form moved from the glow of the full moon.

* * *

Again, that was a short one... I need to make the next one longer... Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! R&R!


End file.
